Hidden Feeling
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /KyuSung/ Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dalam mencintai seseorang, selain dari cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan orang yang kau cintai malah mencintai orang lain dan tidak tahu apapun mengenai perasaannya. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada dirinya./Crack Pair/DLDR.


—**Hidden Feeling****—**

**Author: ****RiN**

**Chapter: ****ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ****KyuSung (Kyuhyun – Yesung), slight MinWook, HaeHyuk, KyuSeo.**

**Genre: Romance**** – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Kim Yesung. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik tingkat akhir. Hobi tertidur di dalam kelas—ataupun dimana saja ia inginkan, sengaja atau mungkin juga tertidur begitu saja. _Namja _yang manis—itu menurut orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia bukan mahasiswa yang selalu berada di peringkat atas, tapi seluruh universitas ini mengenalnya. Suaranya indah, begitu pun juga kepribadiannya. Hanya saja mungkin sifat anehnya kadang membuat orang-orang sedikit mengernyit ketika berbicara dengannya.

Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kantin setiap kali kelasnya kosong, mendengarkan musik dan kalau ada niat mungkin memesan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Ini tahun terakhirnya di sini, dan intensitas keberadaannya di kantin yang cukup luas ini menjadi semakin sering. Ada sesuatu, yang menyebabkannya betah untuk diam di sini—bahkan ketika ia tidak ada kelas sama sekali. Sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang—yang membuatnya merasa enggan untuk pergi dari sini. Karena hanya di tempat ini ia bisa bertemu dengan orang _itu_.

"Yesungie-_hyung_~"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang _namja _bersurai coklat madu dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi daripada dirinya kini duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya—antara senang sekaligus juga heran. Bukannya anak ini selalu ada kelas jam segini?

"Apa?"

"Aku berhasil, _hyung_~" _Namja _itu tersenyum lebar, sambil kedua tangannya menyambar salah satu lengan Yesung lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Yesung yang mendapati itu hanya sedikit melotot, tapi masih bisa untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak bersemu.

Ng?

Kalian tidak salah baca kok. Bersemu, dengan kata lain merona, karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh _namja _itu. Karena _namja _ini adalah alasan utamanya senang berada di tempat ini. Dan alasan lainnya adalah... karena ia... mungkin mencintainya.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa jurusan manajemen tahun pertama. Dan karena jurusan yang diambil Kyuhyun itulah makanya mereka sulit untuk bertemu. Penyebabnya tentu saja gedung jurusan mereka yang berjauhan, dan hanya tempat ini yang cukup strategis untuk bertemu.

Mereka dekat sejak masih SMP, dan terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Tapi Yesung sadar, mungkin karena kedekatannya yang terlalu sering itulah maka pandangannya terhadap _namja _yang lebih muda darinya ini berubah.

Itu dirinya. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, karena sampai kapanpun kelihatannya Kyuhyun hanya akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang _hyung_. _Namja _ini berbeda dengannya, ia _straight_. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berpacaran, yang artinya mungkin entah sudah berapa kali pula ia hanya bisa menahan perasaan sakit di hatinya.

"Berhasil?"

Yesung berani bersumpah, kalau Kyuhyun tidak segera melepaskan genggamannya ini, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan batasnya untuk tidak merona. Ayolah, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan berdebar sekaligus merasa senang ketika tangannya digenggam oleh orang yang disukainya?

Apa ia boleh sedikit berharap dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun ini? Siapa tahu kan _namja _itu berubah orientasi seksualnya.

"Aku berhasil mengajaknya kencan~"

Oh, lupakan soal kemungkinan yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Kyuhyun tidak akan berubah. Dan itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersakiti karena masih saja menyimpan dan memelihara perasaannya itu hingga kini.

"_Nugu_?"

Yesung tidak tahu, apakah suaranya terdengar bergetar atau tidak. Terdengar kaku atau bagaimana. Atau mungkin karena rasa senangnya, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyadarinya? Kalau begitu baguslah...

"SeoHyun, dia _hoobae_mu di jurusan musik, _hyung_. _Yeoja _yang manis..."

Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan di sini. Dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menggenggam tangannya sambil mulutnya tak henti menceritakan bagaimana _yeoja _itu. Ia tidak tahan, kalau boleh jujur.

"...kurasa kali ini aku benar-benar mencintainya, _hyung_~"

_Deg_.

Ah, tahu begini mungkin ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidur di apartemennya daripada harus ke tempat ini dan malah membuatnya kembali tersakiti.

.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun sejak itu. Anak itu mungkin saja sibuk dengan kuliahnya mengingat jurusan manajemen selalu mendapat tugas setiap harinya. Itu perkiraannya. Tapi dari apa yang ia dengar dari Hyukjae, _sunbae _Kyuhyun sekaligus juga kekasih sepupunya, kalau ia selalu bersama dengan _yeoja _bernama SeoHyun.

Yesung tersenyum miris. Kelihatannya kali ini anak itu benar-benar serius ketika dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya—sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Artinya ia tidak ada harapan sama sekali kan?

"Yesung-_hyung_?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. _Namja _berwajah _aegyo_ duduk tepat di hadapannya. Meletakkan tumpukan buku-buku tebal di atas meja. Ini di kantin, tapi suasana sepi ini membuatnya merasa seperti ada di perpustakaan.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

"Hah?"

_Namja _itu—Lee Sungmin namanya—hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa..."

Dan selanjutnya hanya diam yang menyelimuti mereka. Sungmin menatap miris Yesung. Tadinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi ia khawatir mengenai bagaimana sikap yang akan ditunjukkan olehnya.

"_Hyung_... apa kau tahu?"

Tapi tidak mengatakannya sama buruknya juga mungkin.

"Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Seohyun-_ssi_..."

_Deg._

Sungmin tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Tidak, bukan _namja _itu yang memberitahukannya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bagaimana tatapan Yesung pada Kyuhyun, yang sayangnya tidak ia temukan pada Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_... _hyung_?"

"Eh? Ah... apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, sudahlah..."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Yesung memang bilang baik-baik saja, tapi tatapan matanya berkata lain. Walau ia berusaha menutupinya, tapi luka itu jelas terlihat—dan mungkin lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

_Akan lebih baik kalau kau melupakannya saja, _hyung_..._

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau berhenti mencintainya, _hyung_. Aku yakin di luar sana masih banyak orang yang bisa kau cintai dan membalas perasaanmu..."

Yesung kini berada di rumah sepupunya Donghae. Ada Hyukjae juga. Tapi _namja _itu memilih untuk menyibukkan diri di dapur, membiarkan sang kekasih berbicara dengan sepupu tertuanya itu.

_Namja _bermata sipit itu diam, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada hiasan di dinding dan memilih untuk mengabaikan Donghae—dan juga semua ucapannya. Bicara memang mudah, tapi kenyataannya sulit untuk dilakukan. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk menghentikan rasa cintanya dan memilik untuk melihat orang lain, berkali-kali juga rasa cintanya justru semakin membesar dan tatapannya selalu kembali ke _namja _itu.

"_Hyung_... _jebal_, aku hanya tidak mau kau makin terluka seperti ini..."

Nyatanya ia memang sudah terluka, bahkan mungkin tidak bisa disembuhkan. Ia sudah terlalu dalam mencintai anak itu, hingga rasanya mustahil untuk mengalihkan tatapannya itu ke orang lain.

"Hhh... terserah kau sajalah, _hyung_..."

Dan Donghae menyerah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, tapi Yesung selalu memilih untuk diam.

.

.

.

Ini sudah memasuki bulan terakhir ia berada di universitas ini. Kesibukannya beberapa minggu terakhir ini dalam mengurus kelulusannya membuatnya bisa sejenak melupakan masalah Kyuhyun. Anak itu sudah jarang menghubunginya—kalau tidak benar-benar terpaksa. Kelihatannya waktunya habis digunakan untuk belajar, juga berhubungan dengan _yeoja _itu.

Dan Yesung setidaknya bisa menarik nafas lega. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini, karena itu artinya ia tidak perlu melihat bagaimana interaksi Kyuhyun dengan _yeoja _itu, daripada nantinya malah ia harus merasa sakit lagi.

Tapi...

Mungkin sulit—lagi. Banyak orang yang membicarakan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Mengatakan betapa mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Kalau seperti ini, lulus lebih cepat mungkin adalah keinginannya saat ini.

Ia jadi bisa setidkanya melupakan Kyuhyun kan?

"_Oppa_..."

"Eh?"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendapati seorang _yeoja _tengah menatapnya khawatir. Im Yoona, _hoobae_nya di jurusan keuangan yang cukup dekat dengannya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tumpukan buku-buku. Ah, ia tidak sadar kalau _yeoja _ini sudah berada di dekatnya. Apa ia terlalu banyak melamun?

"Maksudmu?"

"_Oppa_ kelihatan... tidak baik. Ah, yang kumaksud raut wajah... apa ini gara-gara Kyuhyun-_oppa_?"

Apa? Kenapa _yeoja _ini bisa mengetahuinya?

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang aneh denganku kan?"

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Oppa _terlihat aneh selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, tepatnya sejak... ng, Kyuhyun-_oppa _berpacaran dengan Seohyunnie..."

Ah, ia tidak tahu kalau _yeoja _ini memperhatikannya sebegitu jauh.

"Darimana...?"

"Aku bisa tahu? Aku tahu karena tatapan _oppa _pada Kyuhyun-_oppa _terlihat berbeda..." _Dan apa kau tidak menyadarinya juga kalau aku berada di posisi yang sama dengan _oppa _karena _oppa _hanya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun_-oppa_?_

"Ah..."

Kalau orang lain saja bisa menyadarinya, kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua tahun sejak ia lulus, dan dua tahun pula ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memang sengaja menghindarinya, dan Kyuhyun pun kelihatannya tidak ingin repot-repot menghubunginya.

Yesung berada di sebuah cafe di salah satu sudut sepi di pinggir kota. Suasana di tempat ini nyaman, memberikan ketenangan baginya. Segelas _latte _hangat menemaninya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Iris gelapnya menatap keluar jendela, memandangi tetesan-tetesan hujan membasahi jalanan. Di sini sepi, pengunjungnya pun hanya ada beberapa orang, tapi tempat ini punya _view _yang bagus.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membawanya ke sini. Hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan diri atau apa? Dua tahun tak banyak yang berubah darinya, ia masih tetap Kim Yesung, _namja _yang masih hobi tidur dimana saja—dan juga masih mencintai Kyuhyun.

Yesung tahu, harusnya dengan ia menghindar dari Kyuhyun, ia bisa setidaknya sedikit melupakan perasaannya pada _namja _itu. Tapi... mustahil. Ia sudah terperosok terlalu dalam, tenggelam tanpa bisa kembali lagi. Perasaan ini mengikatnya, membuatnya jadi tidak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja.

"Ah, Yesung-_hyung_?"

Ia mendongak, dan kedua iris gelapnya melebar. "Hae-_ya_?"

_Namja _itu—Lee Donghae—tidak terlalu senang dengan keberadaan Yesung. Kenapa? Padahal ia baru saja kembali setelah menghilang keluar kota untuk melanjutkan studinya.

"Harusnya _hyung _tidak kembali sekarang..."

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Apa?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak kembali sekarang? Memangnya kenapa?

"Kyuhyun akan menikah. Akhir minggu ini."

Apa?

Jadi ini maksudnya?

"Lalu? Tidak ada urusannya denganku..." ucap Yesung, berusaha untuk membuat nada suaranya sedatar mungkin dan terlihat tidak tertarik.

Donghae menatap Yesung, miris. Ia tahu, walau Yesung mengatakan itu, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya mungkin luka itu semakin membesar. Dan kemungkinan untuk disembuhkan hampir tidak ada lagi.

_Tidak bisakah kau melupakan Kyuhyun, _hyung_?_

Dan Yesung, mungkin hanya bisa menyesali kepergiannya ke tempat ini. Padahal menjauh adalah jalan satu-satunya agar ia bisa mulai melupakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, _hyung_?"

Yesung benar-benar merutuki keputusannya untuk kembali. Setelah bertemu dengan Donghae, kini ia malah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. _Well_, yang ini memang Kyuhyun yang sengaja menemuinya.

Ia memintanya untuk bertemu, dan Kyuhyun datang dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dan mau tak mau, Yesung pun membalas senyumnya—tipis.

Tujuannya menemuinya adalah... memintanya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu di hari pernikahannya.

Bagaimana ini?

Ia ingin menolak, tapi melihat wajah senang Kyuhyun dan raut memohonnya membuatnya tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah… kurasa itu tidak masalah…"

—atau sebenarnya itu justru adalah masalah terbesarnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hanya ada bayangan dirinya—bukan ia yang biasa sebenarnya. Mengenakan jas semi-formal berwarna hitam dengan kemeja yang juga berwarna hitam, mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan kalau ia akan menghadiri acara pemakaman daripada ke sebuah upacara pernikahan.

Ini memang harinya. Tanpa ia sadari waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat waktu terhenti selamanya. Atau kalau perlu sekalian saja waktunya, jadi ia tidak perlu dihadapkan pada realita yang menyakitkan.

Tatapan matanya kosong. Dan ia tidak peduli dengan lipatan di bagian bawah matanya menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya dan tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Yesung mengambil tasnya, juga ponsel dan kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Hari ini adalah saat terakhirnya ia akan melihat Kyuhyun. Setidaknya _hoobae _kesayangan yang sangat ia cintai itu akan bahagia hari ini, dan ia… ingin melihatnya—walau mungkin hatinya akan kembali terluka.

"Hhh… apa aku bisa?"

Kalau mau dijawab, jelas jawabannya adalah ia tidak bisa—tidak akan pernah. Tapi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan, walau itu artinya sama saja dengan membuat luka di hatinya semakin melebar.

Ia tidak bisa egois, seberapa pun ia menginginkannya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapa.

Dan pergi kelihatannya adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya saat ini.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk di depan sebuah _grand piano _berwarna hitam—terlihat cocok dengan penampilannya yang juga serba hitam, juga kontras dengan suasana gereja yang serba putih dan penuh dengan aura yang membahagiakan. Seakan dunia sepakat untuk mengkhianatinya dan tertawa-tawa di atas lukanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, sepasang _earphone _terpasang erat di kedua telinganya. Tidak ingin melihat apapun dan tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

Janji suci itu telah terucap. Tanpa perlu ia melihat atau mendengarnya. Mereka serasi. Kyuhyun dengan setelan formal berwarna putihnya dan Seohyun dengan gaun putihnya.

Dan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Harusnya ia bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, jadi ia tidak perlu berada di sini.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh _grand piano _hitam itu. Sekarang gilirannya. Jari-jarinya perlahan mulai menekan tuts-tutsnya, membentuk sebuah alunan musik yang benar-benar terdengar indah—tapi juga terdengar menyakitkan.

_It has to be you_.

Itu bisa jadi lagu yang terdengar manis, atau malah bisa juga menjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-_hyung_…" Ryeowook menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan _namjachingu_nya. Ia tidak mengenal Kim Yesung dengan baik, hanya tahu sebatas dari apa yang ia dengar dari Sungmin selama ini. Ia juga tahu kalau Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun—dan cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi…

Ia tidak tahu kalau perasaannya ini begitu dalam—begitu indah, tapi di sisi lain sangat menyakitkan.

Musik yang dimainkannya ini benar-benar menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Cinta dan kepedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Mungkin hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak akan merasakan apa yang disampaikan oleh musik ini.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang bodoh itu.

"Ini… terlalu menyedihkan, _hyung_…"

Sungmin menatap ke arah Yesung yang memainkan piano itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, enggan untuk menatap ke arah pasangan pengantin yang tengah berbahagia itu di altar.

"Aku tahu… tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

.

.

.

Nada-nada itu terus mengalun. Benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ryeowook, hanya orang bodoh saja yang terbuai oleh musik ini tanpa tenggelam dalam perasaan yang disampaikan. Yang jelas, Im Yoona bukan termasuk di dalamnya.

_Yeoja _itu meremas ujung gaun yang dikenakannya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Apa yang dirasakan oleh Yesung, sebenarnya juga dirasakan olehnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia sebenarnya memendam perasaan pada _namja _bersuara emas itu.

Dan posisinya kini kurang lebih sama seperti apa yang dialami oleh Yesung.

Bertepuk sebelah tangan, tanpa orang yang dicintainya itu menyadari bagaimana perasaannya.

.

.

.

Musik itu terhenti. Di akhir lagu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, sang pianist yang memainkannya turut menghilang.

Itu adalah saat terakhir semua orang di sana melihatnya.

Kim Yesung pergi. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat _dongsaeng _yang sangat dicintainya itu berbahagia. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi egois dengan merusak kebahagiaan itu.

.

_Selamat tinggal, Kyu…_

.

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n NO SEKUEL~ :| *todong readers* Bukannya gimana-gimana gitu, tapi saya cuma ingin kisah mereka berakhir sampai di sini saja~ xD *plak. Jujur ya, kalau bikin, saya lebih suka kalau KyuSung couple itu dijadiin angst aja sekalian gitu, tapi kalau baca saya lebih suka yang fluff~ xD *kabur***

**Udah ah, ini sebenernya hanya buah dari kegalauan saya belakangan ini. u,u Kalau dipikir, ini sebenarnya punya outline yang hampir sama kayak ff KyuSung saya sebelumnya yang Alones, bedanya ya… di bagian perasaannya Kyu. Itu aja. ._.**

**Oke, **_**see you~**_

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
